


Dinner?

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Human!Smaug, Human!verse, Modern Setting, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Billa is a part time music teacher, Thorin is the PE teacher of the school and has made no secret about his dislike of the young woman with the copper curls. What happens when during a staff bonding activity Billa is asked to sing?





	Dinner?

"I don't understand why I have to agree to this?" Billa said as she put her binder of music sheets in the basket of her bicycle. "Come on Billa you have a beautiful voice that needs to be heard!" Ori, the English teacher, told Billa with a hopeful voice. Billa is she was quite honest doesn't even  _want_ to go this stupid faculty bonding party. She wasn't even a full time employee let alone part of the staff and she was certain that most of the staff at Erebor High thought she was a spoiled child who needed to be coddled considering that she got the job, part time or not, through Gandalf– Headmaster Greyhame. It is no secret that he was and is a friend of her family's and her godfather through her mother. Even if she didn't know who on this Earth could have known let alone revealed that sort of information.

"Billa please! Bofur's been practically  _preaching_ how you have the voice of bells and twinkling glass," he said as Billa unchained her bike from the stand.

Billa sighed knowing why Ori seemed enthused to hear her sing. Bofur, he teaches upper years more advanced music, had heard her singing during one of her breaks and since then has been pestering her to at least allow him a private audience to hear her sing a number from the beginning. She had agreed if only to to keep him from his continuous badgering on hearing her sing. 

"I  _knew_ it was a mistake letting Bofur get a song out of me," She mumbled as she hooked the biking ropes over binder and music sheets, "Ever since I let him listen he's been driving me mad about letting the rest of you lot have a listen as well! I've had Oin, your brothers and  _his_ brother's corner me in different intervals this past week to ask if I could  _really_ sing! Dori had the gall to ask if I could sing well at all!"

Billa felt bad for her rant, she really did but that didn't stop the fact that she was annoyed not only at the badgering but at the lack of trust they have in her abilities may they be her singing or teaching abilities.

Ori saw this and felt for his friend. She is a genuine and kind soul that doesn't deserve the hardship his family and friends were putting him through. He'd heard Balin, the librarian of the school, say that he was mighty curious to hear Billa sing. Ori knew that Balin has a soft spot for the young teacher and couldn't help but hope sticking that into Billa's mind would at least give her some encouragement to at least  _show_ at the function. He knew that he'd have to make it up to her later, but he too wanted to see what Bofur was talking about. And unlike his family, Ori has complete faith in what Bofur said about Billa and her singing prowess. 

"Balin wants to hear you sing," Ori shot out.

Billa froze where she stood and looked down at the handle bar of her bicycle knowing that Balin was going to be brought into the conversation sooner or later. And instead of holding it over Ori, Billa gave him a kind smile.

"Fin–"

"What good entertainment will she be if she can't even speak properly," said Thorin, the PE teacher, snidely.

Billa looked down at the handle bar of her bicycle and with a silent nod each to Ori and Thorin, mounted it and paddled away before he had another insult to an already sore injury.

Ori fixed Thorin with an irritated look on his face and hands on his hips.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked as he made his way to the staff parking lot.

"Yes, she needs to be made aware that she doesn't belong here," Thorin told Ori as he too made his way to his own car.

They heard a scoff and both turned to see Balin and Bofur making their way to them.

"That girl has brought nothing but good fortune to my classes. I mean we might actually have a  _chance_ to win this year's choir competition as well as inspire enough students join the choir club to the point we can actually please Thranduil so he can have his musical show cast!" Bofur said heatedly.

"Its true Thorin," Balin said in a serious voice, "She is a kind lass and has been nothing but gem when students cram into the library during their study groups. She clearly knows more than she lets on."

Ori and Bofur nodded in agreement knowing full well that Billa lended a hand where she could during her breaks. 

"She's a spoiled child that was given the job because she's the Headmaster's goddaughter," Thorin said a mixture of certainty and clear disdain in his voice. 

But before anyone could say anything to rebuke him a gasp was heard from behind Thorin.

Ori could have cried at the look on poor Billa's face.

Thorin turned eyes wide as he turned and was met with Billa's now cold expression.

"Miss–" Thorin began.

"Thank you for the loan Mr. Fundinson and you were right I much prefer 'The Crucible' to 'Death of a Salesman,'" Billa said ignoring Thorin completely.

Balin nodded his thanks sadly knowing that Thorin's tongue was going to be a major set back on the bonds their company had made with Billa. 

Turning to the rest of the group Billa nodded and said, "Good evening Misters Rison and Urson."

With a last nod to Thorin Billa paddled away home.

"Ya really fucked that up now didn't ya," Dwalin, football coach and maths teacher, said as he came to stand next to Ori.

Thorin said nothing knowing that his oldest friend was right.

"What has she ever done to ya?" Nori, world history teacher, asked as he stood on Ori's other side with Dori, sewing, nodding in agreement.

"Nothin' that's what," Dwalin said anger clear in his voice, "You're sweet on the lass and are more than aware that you like her. We're not in school anymore Thorin you can't just pull on the lass' pigtails as a manner of getting her attention because ya like her."

"Does mother need to have a word with him again?' Fíli said as he walked up to the group with Kíli in tow.

The boys are on different years at school and both are on the footie team for their respective years. Thorin couldn't be prouder of his nephews if he tried and knew very well that when they got their heads in on something, nothing was going to stop them from doing said thing. He shuddered at the mention of his sister and decided to keep his trap shut knowing that both Fundinson brothers were going to have a sit down with Dís...again about his behavior towards people. Especially when said person is one he's been trying to get to ask to dinner for the past month and a half.

Oín, Biology and human anatomy, and Gloín, Economics teacher, walked up to the group and knew on arrival that things were more than a little heated in their group. Neither wanted a quarrel to be started and somehow knew  _who_ they were quarreling over. Neither brother gave their open opinions on Miss Baggins but both secretly harbored a good amount of respect for the lass.

Balin shook his head and said, "Hopefully this won't cause any rifts in the friendships she has made with some of us."  


_"It will!"_ Bifur signed as he huffed,  _"She won't want to interact with us too much now that she might as well believe we all think she doesn't belong here!"_

"I agree with Bif on this one," Bomber the cook said as he came to stand besides his brother and cousin.

Outnumbered 11 to 1 Thorin shook his head in denial of what his company was telling him and made his way to his car his nephews in tow to go home. He didn't know what to do in respects to get into Billa's good graces enough to be given the opportunity to make it up to her. He had to think of something and quickly.

* * *

 "I can't do this anymore Gandalf," Billa said as fat tears rolled down her face.

Gandalf sighed as he held his goddaughter close.

"I wish I could do something my dear, I really do but you can't break your contract with out some serious repercussions," he said sadly.

Billa nodded in understanding and asked, "Why does he hate me so much? And most importantly why must my heart insist to fall for the one man that wants to burn it from my body?"

Gandalf sighed sadly not knowing how to answer her. 

"I'll go to the function Gandalf...If only to maintain a level of professionalism since it is clear that I am not wanted amongst the staff," Billa said with a sad smile.

Gandalf nodded then bid his goodnights and went home. 

 _'Oh Thorin what are you doing to her?'_ Gandalf thought as he drove home.

* * *

That Saturday – Function day

* * *

Billa tugged at her cardigan as she entered the karaoke bar (of all things) and made her way through the crowd to where Gandalf had reserved a table. It wasn't hard for Billa to find her  _colleagues_ and their table, if the loud laughter was anything to go by. 

 _'I_ _shouldn't have come, I'm not a part of this...familly,'_ Billa thought as she saw how Thorin and his company interacted.

Billa chose to sit between Elrond, English Lit, and Galadriel, Chemistry, far enough away from the company as possible and kept her head down. 

"Well don't you make a beautiful little morsel," Smaug, European History teacher, said as he spotted her.

Billa held her tongue not wanting to egg on the man. Attractive he may be but neither his manners or personality matched his outer beauty. 

"Leave her be Smaug, she's already turned you down twice how much longer do you want to prolong your embarrassment?" Thranduil, theater teacher, said snidely at the dragon like man.

Smaug huffed an irritated laugh and went back to during his drink.

Billa nodded her thanks and went back to trying to blend into the background.

"You came!" She heard Bofur say excitedly as he made his way over.

Billa drew and internal deep breath and nodded with a small smile not meeting his eyes.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" he asked.

Billa looked up then not knowing what to do and said, "You all look well settled it would have been a shame to disrupt such a lively flow."

It was a far fetch and they both knew it but Bofur knew her well enough not to put her in a tough spot or push her buttons and nodded before retaking his seat as Gandalf stood and greeted the staff.

"Thank you all for coming! Now I know you all think this is a rather...unique idea for a bonding or team building but I assure you there is nothing better than having a few good laughs for people to get comfortable with each other. Now remember that we are here to enjoy ourselves," Gandalf said an odd look in his eyes as he occasionally looked to where Billa sat.

And one by one each teacher went up and sang their chosen songs. There were two songs per person or group and all were from different genres. It was hilarious to see Smaug talk through a hip hop song from the early 2000's which ticked everyone pink.

Billa had purposefully decided to be last for one she wanted any and everyone to forget she was there to see if she could by some miracle not go on that stage and sing her set of songs. But as luck would have it of course she would be pushed up by none other than Smaug himself...bloody bastard.

Billa focused on the words of the screen and began to sing her emotions taking the better of her.

(Insert lyrics While My Guitar Gently Weeps the version from the movie Kubo)

Granted she had not gained such a love and lost it to pin the song on but the emotion behind it was enough to get the point across. She saw the flabbergasted. Billa turned and hoped to make a swift escape but found her way blocked by a rather excited looking Thranduil.

"Sing the next set," he said nudging her back on stage.

"I didn't pick this song!" Billa said as she saw the title of the song.

"I know," Thranduil said with a curious air in his voice, "I want to see how much you can give a song."

'Oh why,' Billa thought as she took hold of the microphone again.

(Insert 'Almost Love' by a Fine Frenzy)

Thranduil applauded and stated, "I found my Maria!"

"What!?" Billa exclaimed.

"For my interpretation of 'The Sound of Music' of course! And even better news is that I have an idea of whose going to portray Baron Von Trapp," Thranduil said happily.

 _'At least one of us is happy,'_ Billa thought bitterly.

This time she was able to get off the stage without being cornered. Going to the table Billa said her goodbyes and made a dash for the door and making a call to a friend at the same time. 

"Are you leaving so soon?" She heard Thorin ask.

Turning to face him Billa nodded 'yes.'

"I–Uh wanted to apologize," Thorin said nervously, "For what I said the other day."

"You mean you're sorry that I  _heard_ what you said the other day," Billa said quietly but no less confident.

Thorin swallowed as he held to keep from worsening the situation at hand instead he decided to switch tactics and said, "You sing beautifully Billa."

Billa rolled her eyes and said, "Yes for someone who can't speak properly, doesn't belong and is nothing but a spoiled little girl."

Thoring winced and said, "I'm sorry."

Billa rolled her eyes again in exasperation.

They both fell silent after this. Thorin was no fool, he knows he hurt her and if he wanted at least one chance at making it up to her then he had to do something.

"Who were you singing to?" he asked blatant curiosity in his voice.

Turing to face him fully Billa tried not to imagine what it would really be like should he  _really_ have broken her heart.

"To someone who doesn't love me back," she said simply honesty and resignation in her voice.

Thorin's brows rose up to his hairline as he read between the lines and would have willingly jumped of a cliff for being so blind. But he couldn't say that and expect any positive feed back from it.

"Would you forgive him for being the arse that he is?" he asked not sure how to ask her to dinner or even gain her forgiveness.

"Maybe," She said seriously yet suspiciously, "Depends–"

"I know why he can't seem to say the right things," Thorin blurted out.

Billa was more than a little surprised at the outburst but let him continue on.

"I'm not saying that he was right to say them but he can't seem to know how to talk to you," he was rambling and he knew it but he had to get her to see that he  _does_ return her feelings, "You are so lively and free, open and...warm. That he doesn't know how to appeal to you. Maybe lashing out is his way of getting your attention."

Billa's eyes widened at what he was saying.

He was acting like a kid with a crush. Doesn't know how to get said crush's attention so he does just about anything to get her attention.

"You've been through a lot growing up haven't you?" Billa wondered.

Thorin nodded and took the plunge, "If you're still interested in this fool, I'd like to take you to dinner? I doesn't have to be anything serious if you don't want it to. I just would like a chance at getting to know you and vice versa."

Billa was flabbergasted at the question and for a moment was silent as she mulled over the idea of going to dinner with him.

It was a 50/50 chance things would go well and if getting to know him better would help her understand him and to maybe more then maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Alright Mr. Durinson," Billa said as heard the roaring of a motorcycle approach, "One dinner. And if its as amiable as the other day was forget your chances got it?"

Thorin nodded eagerly a relieved grin widening on his handsome face.

Billa nodded and said, "No wonder Fíli and Sigrid seemed almost eager for me to talk to you at times."

Thorin scratched his neck as he let out a chuckle and said, "Kíli and Tauriel are like that too. And yes those were the two that were buttering me up to talking to you. Nicely might I add."

Billa chuckled at that and said, "My ride's here. I'll see you on Monday Mr. Durinson."

"Thorin, please," he said with a small smile.

Billa gave him a small grin and said, "Not yet. Wait till dinner and we'll see."

Thorin stood there as she got on the back of the motorcycle and drive off.

"Yes!" He cheered as he thanked God for this chance secretly asking to not screw this up a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests feel free to send them my way!


End file.
